Antidote
by chachat
Summary: Traduction de Jin fenghuang. Slash sshp. Ron à la rescousse. Quand Ron voit plus qu'il n'aurait voulu, il décide que Snape a du faire quelque chose à Harry. Mais quoi ?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__ : je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice, l'auteur est Jin fenghuang. Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Merci à ma beta, Peps42 _

_Chapitre 1_

Won won. Il n'allait jamais s'en remettre. Il était mort de honte rien que d'y penser. Et en face de son patron, en plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir avec elle ? Et de l'emmener à une fête du ministère, rien que ça. Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux. C'était entièrement de sa faute, en vérité.

Il déboutonna son col avec plus de force que nécessaire, pour se gratter le cou.

Stupide col, stupide robes. Ca le démangeait de partout. Peu importe à quel point ils lui allaient, ou qu'elles étaient à la mode. C'était de la merde. Lavande avait beau le reluquer, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il ressemblait à un abruti.

Quand il avait signé pour devenir auror, il n'avait pas anticipé qu'avoir une carrière incluait des robes formelles. Ni des dîners ennuyeux.

Il soupira, et tâta ses poches à la recherche d'une clope. En plus, combien de temps il faudrait à ses collègues pour oublier l'épisode « won won » ? Ceci dit, vu les seins qu'elle avait, ça valait la peine de supporter ses conneries.

Il s'adossa au mur, alluma sa cigarette, et inspira longuement avec un sourire.

Une porte s'ouvrit au loin, laissant filtrer un instant un peu de lumière et une musique joyeuse. Ron s'aplatit contre le mur de pierre, espérant se fondre dans l'obscurité. Il s'était volontairement éloigné des éclairages festifs du hall. Si Lavande l'attrapait en train de fumer, elle lui passerait un de ces savons...

La porte se referma, coupant net la lumière et le bruit, ne laissant que de vagues ombres et le bruit de sa propre respiration.

Si quelqu'un avait peur du noir c'était…

Ron se redressa. Il n'y a rien dans le noir. Je suis un adulte, pour l'amour du ciel ! Il prit une autre longue taffe de sa cigarette. Le bout rougeoya dans le noir.

Un craquement, un mouvement dans l'ombre, un peu plus loin dans le couloir le fit sursauter.

Tu es un adulte, souviens-toi. Un auror. Oui, je suis un auror. Quoi que ce soit, ça a plus peur de moi que… Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! C'est Snape ! Ron étouffa un rire. Ce bon vieux Snape. Ça faisait un bail que Snape ne lui faisait plus peur. Un sacré bail.

Ron sortit sa baguette, juste au cas où.

La haute silhouette familière se tenait à demi cachée dans l'ombre, face au mur. Probablement en train de fumer en secret, lui aussi. Vieille chauve-souris. Ça expliquerait ses dents jaunes. Ron eut un rire à cette pensée.

Le léger grognement qu'il entendit l'attira plus près.

Mince, j'espère que Snape n'est pas en train de vomir. Remarque, les petits-fours avaient un goût bizarre. Ce con a du se goinfrer de crevettes. Ron se tapota l'estomac. Après la cuisine d'Hermione, il était sûr que rien ne pourrait plus jamais lui donner d'indigestion. Au moins Lavande n'essayait même pas de cuisiner, et ne le forçait pas à manger sa cuisine.

Un autre grognement résonna dans le couloir. Va aux toilettes, mec. Personne n'a envie de nettoyer ta gerbe.

Ron s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit une main se faufiler dans les longs cheveux gras. Non ! Quelqu'un… quelqu'un était en train de rouler une pelle à Snape… Snape ! À quel point fallait-il être bourrée pour…

Les pensées de Ron furent coupées net lorsqu'il vit cette main - qu'il n'arrivait pas à rattacher à une personne physique - descendre doucement pour agripper les fesses de l'homme.

Snape se faisait quelqu'un. Snape entre tous… L'idée qu'on puisse vouloir faire ça avec Snape était répugnante.

Harry ne va pas me croire. Bordel, personne ne va me croire. Ron tira sur sa cigarette et soupira. Peut-être que si je mets la main sur une pensine…

Snape rejeta la tête en arrière, découvrant son cou. L'ombre et la lune ne le mettaient pas en valeur. La main - le cerveau de Ron insistait pour que ce soit un sort de marionnette ou une illusion - avait abandonné les fesses de l'homme, après les avoir pressées fermement; elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Snape, tandis que la pute, peau pâle, cheveux noirs - ça ne pouvait être qu'une pute - plantait des baisers accompagnés de petites morsures sur la gorge de Snape, derrière son oreille.

La pute avait effectivement les cheveux noirs mais son visage était toujours caché dans l'ombre, à la déception de Ron.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une pute. Personne d'autre ne voudrait… Bon peut-être Bulstrode.

Tandis que Ron était occupé à évaluer combien quelqu'un comme Snape devrait payer - environ trente gallions estima Ron - les boutons de la robe de Snape étaient peu à peu détachés, révélant une peau pâle au teint terreux. La main se faufila entre les pans de la robe ouverte, effleurant tendrement les côtes proéminentes.

Waw elle assurait, sa passion avait l'air réelle. Peut-être qu'elle fermait les yeux ou qu'elle avait pris un aphrodisiaque ou quelque chose…

Les doigts squelettiques de Snape entourèrent la tête de la pute, la rapprochant violemment, désespérément, joignant leurs lèvres à la manière d'un affamé.

Elles demandaient un supplément pour les baisers, non ?

Ron émit un léger « et maintenant », avant que Snape ne soit retourné et pressé contre le mur.

Son cerveau eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer que Snape se faisait un mec, avant qu'il ne remarque quelque chose de sinistrement familier à propos de la pute qui se tenait à présent à genoux devant Snape. Trop horrifié pour détourner les yeux, il vit que le pantalon du bâtard était détaché avec empressement.

Si Ronald Weasley pensait que la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir était une pute en train de sucer Snape, il avait tort. En réalité, la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir était Harry, à genoux s'occupant de Snape, apparemment avec plaisir. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il voyait.

Les genoux de Snape faiblirent légèrement et il hoqueta en avançant les hanches. Harry leva la tête pour regarder Snape. Il y avait du désir dans ses yeux. Un gémissement guttural s'échappa des lèvres pâles de Snape. Une main pâle entoura le menton de Harry ; le pouce frôla doucement les lèvres humides et gonflées, avant d'effleurer les joues creuses, pour le maintenir régulier dans sa tâche.

Ron déguerpit. Il se retint à peine de crier. L'image de son meilleur ami… en train de donner du plaisir à cet immonde bâtard… était presque insupportable. Il ne savait même pas que Harry était gay. Non, il n'était pas gay. C'était impossible. Surtout pas avec ce… ce bâtard.

Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un, Snape de préférence.

Lavande le retrouva plus tard dans la soirée, en train de noyer l'image sordide et répugnante dans le bol de punch.

En considérant sa robe courte et l'ardeur de ses baisers tandis qu'elle l'entraînait vers les toilettes des femmes, il se dit qu'elle avait certainement ses mérites… malgré le won won et le harcèlement.

Au point du jour, tandis que Lavande et lui étaient couchés dans son lit, leurs robes abandonnées aussi emmêlées que leurs corps, Ron jura de découvrir et d'inverser le sort d'amour malsain que Snape avait du jeter à son meilleur ami.

Ce n'était pas juste que Harry ne se rende compte de rien. Vraiment pas juste.

A suivre…

**A/N** : j'espère que ca vous a plu. J'adore Ron dans cette fic. Le prochain chapitre est quasiment terminé, il arrive très bientôt…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**__ : comme promis, voici le chapitre 2. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, l'auteur et moi apprécieront. Merci à ma beta Peps42 pour sa relecture, toujours aussi rapide et efficace ! _

_Chapitre 2_

Ron se réveilla lorsque Lavande s'extirpa du lit et alla jusqu'à la salle de bains d'un air endormi. Il admira ses fesses en forme de poire tandis qu'elle cherchait sa robe par terre.

« Je serai à Sheffield le week-end prochain. C'est l'anniversaire de tante Clara. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? » Elle lui décocha son sourire le plus charmeur.

Ron fit un vague hrmpf et mit son bras sur ses yeux.

« Tu sais que je déteste y aller seule. »

Sa voix plaintive le crispa mentalement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une heure de plus avec la famille de Lavande et leurs inévitables questions. « Quand est-ce que vous vous mariez ? Est-ce que vous allez vous marier ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas mariés ? Quand allez-vous enfin vous marier, vous ne rajeunissez pas ! » Sa famille était, supportable, à doses homéopathiques, une fois par an. En plus, leur relation n'était pas sérieuse. D'un commun accord. Ils en avaient parlé.

Ron frotta ses yeux pour en chasser le sommeil. « J'ai du travail à rattraper, Lav. Shacklebolt n'a pas arrêté de critiquer mon travail toute la semaine. »

Mon dieu elle est vraiment _hot_ quand elle fait la tête.

Lavande se laissa ramener dans les draps froissés. Elle se vengea en se servant de lui pour réchauffer ses pieds glacés.

Il caressa doucement son visage du pouce. « Et si je me faisais pardonner ce soir ? Je pourrais faire mes fameuses lasagnes. »

Elle se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. « J'adorerais ça. » Elle soupira de contentement et gloussa. « Plus tard, Ron ! » Elle repoussa doucement sa main qui tentait d'ouvrir sa robe. « Je dois vraiment y aller. Skeeter attend mon rapport de l'autre soir. »

Il s'étira en bâillant. « Six heures et demie, chez moi. Tu peux ramener du vin ? Tu sais que je suis nul à ce genre de trucs. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le nez. « Six heures et demie. C'est bon. »

En sortant du lit, Ron se rappela de mettre des vêtements moldus. Il renifla ses chaussettes pour évaluer leur propreté puis haussa les épaules et les mit quand même. Il eut un sourire. Les plats surgelés de chez Findus. La meilleure invention moldue.

La journée avait si bien commencé… mais lorsqu'il se retrouva assis dans la cuisine d'Hermione une heure plus tard, il souhaita ne jamais être sorti de son lit.

« Pour la dernière fois, Hermione, je ne sors pas avec Lavande. »

Ron prit une autre gorgée de son café, fronça les sourcils et ajouta du lait à la mixture acide. Elle tourna. Il foudroya le café du regard, puis prit la tasse d'un air résolu et s'accouda sur la table.

« Si tu ne sors pas avec elle, alors dis-moi, Ronald Weasley, pourquoi tu l'as emmenée à cette fête ? »

Ron sursauta lorsqu'elle reposa bruyamment la poêle sur la cuisinière. « Peut-être que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller seul. »

« Bon sang, Ron, est-ce que tu couches de nouveau avec elle ? »

« Non, pas du tout… bordel… je veux dire… et alors ça fait quoi si je couche avec elle ? » Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, et il lui sourit effrontément. Au moins il se faisait quelqu'un, lui. Quand le problème avec Harry sera réglé, il devra trouver quelqu'un pour Hermione. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se faire un mec. Ça faciliterait la vie à tout le monde.

Elle s'était retournée vers la cuisinière, et attaquait furieusement le bacon innocent avec sa spatule en bois. « Tu dois savoir ce que tu fais. »

« Tu sais, le bacon est déjà mort, tu n'as pas besoin de le tuer ! »

Les coups de cuillère cessèrent, puis reprirent aussitôt avec plus de force. « Si tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine, elle n'a qu'à te faire ton petit-déjeuner. Ah oui, j'oubliais, elle ne cuisine pas de choses simples… saines…… »

« Mais merde, c'est quoi ton problème, Hermione ? » Peut-être que Harry pourrait… l'aider… ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Hermione ajusta brusquement la poêle sur le feu, et se retourna vers Ron, pointant la spatule en bois dans sa direction. Il cria de surprise et recula sa chaise pour éviter la graisse chaude qui en dégoulinait.

Elle cessa d'agiter la cuillère le temps de mettre ses poings sur les hanches et de le fusiller du regard. « Mis à part le fait que tu es incapable de t'exprimer autrement qu'avec des grossièretés, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à gérer tes ruptures psychotiques. Rappelle-toi, won won, la fois où tu as dormi toute une semaine sur mon canapé, parce qu'une certaine personne n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler ? » Hermione souffla et se retourna pour attaquer de nouveau le bacon avec sa cuillère.

« Oh, peu importe. »

Ron fixa son café avec irritation et se dit que Lavande, au moins, savait utiliser sa bouche pour autre chose que lui sortir une nouvelle insulte.

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent en entendant un bruit sourd, immédiatement suivi d'une voix en train de jurer furieusement.

« Encore tes chaussures devant la cheminée, Ronald ? », fit Hermione avec mordant.

Ron l'ignora et tourna la tête en direction de la voix familière. « Ca va, mec ? »

Harry boita jusqu'à la cuisine, essuyant la suie de ses manches.

« T'inquiète, pas de souci. Salut, Hermione. » Il la prit dans ses bras. « C'est du bacon que je sens ? »

Elle lui versa du café et lui mit la tasse dans les mains. « Assieds-toi, veux-tu ? »

Harry se tourna vers Ron. « C'est la fin du mois ? », fit-il du bout des lèvres.

Ron haussa les épaules et sourit à Harry qui s'assit en face de lui. « Hermione a fait ses œufs brouillés politiquement corrects, spécialement pour toi. »

Harry rit doucement en voyant Ron éviter avec aisance le toast qui vola vers lui depuis la cuisine.

« Allez, ils ne m'ont pas l'air brûlés. » Harry fit un grand sourire à Hermione.

« Pourquoi ne nous fais-tu pas le petit-déjeuner au micro-ondes la prochaine fois, Ronald. » Hermione emplit les assiettes d'œufs, de bacon et de saucisses, et en poussa une brusquement vers Ron, après avoir déposé précautionneusement la sienne et celle de Harry sur la table. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry, ignorant Ron ostensiblement. « Comment s'est passée la fête hier ? J'ai entendu que Ronald était avec une fille ? »

« C'est vrai ? »

« C'est faux ! Je n'ai personne ! Vous voulez bien changer de sujet ? »

« Ca sent très bon, Hermione », dit Harry. Il grimaça légèrement en s'asseyant.

Ron devint vert. Repoussant son assiette, il se couvrit le visage de ses mains, incapable de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

« Ron ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Ca va, mec ? »

Hermione claqua sa tasse sur la table, l'éclaboussant de café. « Ron, est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ? Tu pouvais juste dire que tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine ! »

Ron tapa du poing sur la table, provoquant une nouvelle irruption de café. « Je. N'ai. Juste. Pas. Faim ! »

Harry se pencha et tapota son ami dans le dos. Il rencontra les yeux d'Hermione, qui fronça les sourcils. Il lui sourit en retour. « Il ne voit pas Lavande de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron bafouilla quelque chose en guise de protestation.

Hésitant entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude, Harry porta son attention à son meilleur pote. « Ron, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La chaise d'Hermione tomba avec un bang lorsqu'elle se leva brusquement. « Si seulement je savais ! » Sa voix craqua dans sa colère. Elle se tourna vers eux, les yeux brûlants de peine. « Et puis ça m'est égal ! »

Les deux hommes, sans voix, la regardèrent marcher vivement hors de la pièce et claquer la porte derrière elle.

:::

Les flammes dans la cheminée devinrent vertes.

Hermione leva la tête de son journal, reposa sa tasse de café et cligna des yeux. Deux fois. Ron, vêtu d'un t-shirt orange des Canons de Chudley et d'une serviette vert citron autour de la taille tomba de la cheminée.

« Bjourmione. »

« Bonjour, Ron. Jolies chaussures. » Elle eut un sourire moqueur en regardant ses bottes de combat, et secoua la tête.

Ron marcha jusqu'à la glacière et l'ouvrit. « Du lait ? » Sans attendre la réponse, il prit une bouteille et se retourna avec un sourire.

Hermione grinça quelque chose d'inintelligible et reporta son attention vers l'article qu'elle était en train de lire.

« Tu sais », dit Ron en s'appuyant négligemment contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, « Un café ne me ferait vraiment pas de mal ! »

« Mais il fait des phrases ! Serait-il déjà midi ? »Hermione le regarda par-dessus son journal avec un sourire. « Sur la cuisinière, Ron. »

Il se servit une tasse et la rejoignit à la table.

« Ron, arrête de me voler le journal. »

« Allez, laisse-moi juste la page trois. »

« Ron, ce n'est pas le Sun. »

Ron lui tira la langue et pinça la page des sports. « JprenArrypbsr », annonça Ron joyeusement, fourrant un nouveau biscuit dans sa bouche.

« Mâche. Avale. Parle. »

Ron voulut lui répondre avec un « pfff », mais ne réussit qu'à cracher des miettes sur la table.

« Franchement, Ronald, c'est dégoûtant. Quel âge a-t-on, déjà ? »

« Vingt-cinq ans, maman. » La table se couvrit encore de miettes.

« Ron… » Il prit une grande gorgée de café.

« Donc je disais, avant d'être interrompu si grossièrement. J'emmène Harry au pub ce soir. »Ron sourit. « Il a besoin de sortir plus souvent. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Bonne idée… Tu n'essayes pas encore de le caser avec une de tes collègues ? Ce n'est pas cette secrétaire de Shacklebolt, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais presque tentée de lui dire que Harry était gay, juste pour la décourager. Ca va Ron ? Trop de biscuit ? »

Ron recracha quelques miettes avec du café, mais se recula en secouant la tête lorsqu'elle voulut le taper dans le dos.

« Très bien, comme tu veux… étouffe-toi… En tous cas, elle me harcèle à son sujet à chaque fois que je la vois. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Catherine quelque chose. Tu sais, une blonde colorée, trop maquillée… un peu nunuche… »

Ron tenta de cacher son malaise en prenant le sucrier et en ajoutant deux cuillères de sucre dans son café. « Franchement, Hermione, tu crois que j'ai envie de mourir ? Arrête de rire, c'était une question rhétorique. Tu te souviens de Yoico ? Auror junior, japonaise. Harry avait l'air d'avoir un faible pour les cheveux noirs. » Ron prit une gorgée de café. « Tu te souviens quand il était après Cho, cette attrapeuse de Serdaigle ? Plutôt mignonne et discrète, aussi. »

Hermione hocha la tête, serrant sa tasse d'un air attristé. « Je pense quand même que c'est une mauvaise idée. Tu devrais au moins lui demander d'abord. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Il ne viendrait jamais si je lui disais ! »

Une écume parfumée à la framboise s'échappa des lèvres de Ron, et forma une petite flaque rose sur le sol.

A suivre….

**A/N** : pauvre Hermione… Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, le Sun est un tabloide anglais, je n'ai pas traduit avec un équivalant français, car l'action se passe en UK, et que le Sun est sufisamment connu, je pense… Prochain chapitre : Ron passe à l'action , mais pas comme vous le pensez…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__ : voici le chapitre 3. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Merci à ma beta Peps42 pour ses corrections ! _

_Chapitre 3_

Dire que la nuit dernière s'était mal passée aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle.

Si Harry n'avait pas été si furieux contre lui de lui avoir arrangé un rendez-vous, voir Yoiko jeter son cocktail à la figure de Ron, - quand il lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas être le type de Harry et qu'elle devrait rencontrer sa bonne copine Hermione - l'aurait amusé à n'en plus finir. Enfin, s'il ne s'était pas déjà sauvé en courant. Stupide nana.

Entendre dans sa tête Hermione se réjouir : « Je te l'avais dit, tu aurais du lui demander d'abord », ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Ron était à court d'idée. _Finite Incantatem _n'avait pas marché non plus. Quelque soit le truc que ce bâtard avait fait à Harry c'était super fort. Mais quoi ?

Ron devait faire quelque chose. Chaque jour où ce bâtard posait ses mains immondes sur Harry était un jour de trop.

Ron faillit se donner une claque. Il était un Auror, oui ou non ?

Il regarda à gauche, à droite, puis encore à gauche. Enfin il se faufila dans la chambre des gadgets.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi nerveux depuis la fois où Harry et lui avaient failli se faire attraper par Snape sous la cape d'invisibilité. C'était de la faute de ce petit con. Il pensait pouvoir peloter son meilleur ami ! Espèce de traître dégoûtant !

Harry méritait mieux que ça, et Ron allait s'assurer qu'il l'aurait.

Brûlant d'indignation, il s'empara du kit de surveillance.

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, Ron se grattait la tête de frustration. Merde. S'ils avaient des spécialistes pour ces trucs ce n'était pas pour rien. Il soupira et fit apparaître une autre bière.

Le mode d'emploi lui donnait la migraine. La seule chose qui le faisait persévérer était son mantra : « Harry est mon meilleur ami. Je fais ça pour lui. »

Au bout de deux heures, il pensait avoir compris comment utiliser les abeilles. Apparemment elles étaient en ruche, et avaient une seule et même conscience. Ok. Donc chaque bidule est connecté au globe machin. J'ai pigé.

_Une fois les X abeilles transférées dans la photo ou le portrait de votre choix, elles doivent toutes passer les protections du lieu que vous voulez mettre sous surveillance. _

Insérer les abeilles dans l'image, passer les « fameuses protections paranoïaques » de Harry. Ron sourit ; le journal du matin devrait faire l'affaire.

_Une fois les protections passées, les abeilles colonisent l'endroit, en se cachant dans toute image disponible. _

_L'emplacement de chaque abeille peut être ajusté à l'aide du sortilège B34 afin d'optimiser la transmission. _

Ok. J'ai pigé. Pour modifier les photos : étaler les abeilles.

_Chaque rapport passe directement de l'abeille au globe. Le globe stocke les rapports jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plein. _

Temps limité. Mince. Il fallut une minute à Ron pour calculer le nombre d'heures et le nombre d'abeilles. Il se décida pour 52 heures. Assez pour enregistrer le week-end, et pour retourner le quitte de surveillance dans la réserve avant qu'on s'aperçoive de son absence. Ça ne valait pas le coup de perdre son boulot s'il se faisait attraper.

Ron repoussa sa mauvaise conscience. Il faisait ça pour Harry. Tout ça allait retomber sur Snape, de toute façon. Bâtard.

Les abeilles furent assez facilement transférées du globe au journal.

Ron choisit le « Avalon, SARL, recherche en potion », une pub pour cacher son petit « vif d'or ». Ça semblait parfait. De sa baguette, il transféra les abeilles les unes après les autres dans la photo.

C'était vraiment une merveille de technologie sorcière. Il réfléchit un moment au meilleur endroit où cacher le globe, qui allait stocker et diffuser les informations. Il avait besoin d'un endroit sûr, d'un endroit Lavande-proof pour être exact, où aucune personne saine d'esprit n'irait regarder.

Souriant, il alla dans sa chambre à coucher et prit dans son placard la boîte poussiéreuse étiquetée 'Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux – beta'. Un autocollant orange citron proclamait : « Presque Inoffensif ».

Il enleva le couvercle, et fit de la place pour le globe, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher les articles les plus instables.

Le Snape dans la boîte le fusilla du regard. Ron le sortit de son carton.

Bordel, il avait complètement oublié ce prototype ingénieux.

Snape se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Du haut de ses dix centimètres, son expression renfrognée était presque… adorable. Ron eut un sourire moqueur. Il pressa l'énorme nez, et vit Snape sauter violemment sur ses ressorts.

« Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Retenue ! » Ron frissonna.

Même les jumeaux n'étaient pas assez suicidaires pour vendre ça. Pas tant que Snape était en vie.

Ce ne fut que le dimanche après-midi que Ron eut le temps de regarder l'enregistrement.

Il s'assit en tailleur par terre dans sa chambre à coucher, un bloc-notes et un stylo à la main, et choisit un enregistrement au hasard. Il y eut des parasites, puis une image se précisa.

La Gazette du Sorcier semblait avoir été abandonnée sur le sol. L'angle était bizarre, penché de bas en haut, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait avoir. Merci Harry de lire dans les toilettes.

Ron pouvait voir la baignoire sabot et la porte. Il parcourut rapidement l'enregistrement ignorant leur toilette du matin.

Snape, le pantalon autour des chevilles, en train de couler un bronze; c'était trop perturbant. Snape avait aussi l'air d'en avoir pour longtemps. Ron sourit d'un air moqueur. Le bâtard était constipé. Il devrait manger plus de fibres ; quelques pruneaux séchés de temps en temps. Quoique il était déjà assez chiant comme ça.

L'argent qu'il pourrait se faire en vendant cette image aux gryffondors… Les murs de Poudlard couverts de caca en photo…

Ron secoua la tête et passa à une autre abeille. Perturbant. Beaucoup trop perturbant.

L'enregistrement qui attira son attention venait d'une abeille dans la cuisine. La cuisine, Snape en train de faire le thé. Un bon endroit, la cuisine. Pas les toilettes.

Il revint à la vitesse normale et se pencha pour voir de plus près.

_A suivre…_

_**A/N**__ : alors que pensez-vous de Ron le voyeur ? _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**__ : voici le chapitre 4. Merci à ma beta pour sa relecture. _

_Chapitre 4_

Snape voulait prendre la boîte de biscuits.

Ça allait être drôle. Excité, Ron se rapprocha. Il connaissait ces boîtes ; des monstruosités en forme de citrouille. Ils en avaient une au terrier. Il sourit en se rappelant sa propre expérience avec l'objet. Ça allait être plus que bien. Ça allait être carrément génial.

Snape essaya de soulever le couvercle du pot. Les feuilles animées de la poterie repoussèrent sa main. Snape gronda et reposa violemment sa tasse de thé.

Sur le devant de la boîte, où était écrit auparavant « biscuit » en lettre ornées, était maintenant affiché : « Vous n'avez pas encore dîné ! Pas de biscuits pour vous ! »

Snape se saisit de nouveau du couvercle. Le craquement de l'énergie libérée emplit la pièce. Snape laissa échapper un cri plutôt indigne et suça ses doigts de douleur.

« Quel sortilège domestique stupide et idiot ! » La boîte afficha : « Gros mots. Pas de biscuits pour vous ! »

« Espèce de… » Snape sortit sa baguette. _Petrificus totalus !_

La boîte s'écarta.

Ron observait, fasciné. Snape contre la-boîte-de-la-mort. Excellent. Il faudrait qu'il remercie sa mère pour l'avoir offerte à Harry pour sa pendaison de crémaillère. Même les jumeaux n'avaient pas réussi à dompter la boîte. Pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape avait fait reculer la boîte tremblante dans un coin.

Il y eut un rire. Snape se retourna avec un mouvement de robes impressionnant. Il avait l'air un peu coupable, comme un enfant pris la main dans la boîte de biscuits. Sur n'importe qui d'autre l'expression aurait été adorable. « Quoi ? »

« Une sacrée saloperie, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry s'appuya négligemment contre l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement amusé.

Snape se renfrogna.

Ron rit doucement, se rappelant soudain d'une certaine miniature de dix centimètres.

« Je voulais juste un foutu biscuit ! » Il croisa les bras, l'air boudeur.

« Vous aviez l'air de passer un bon moment tous les deux. Je devrais demander à madame Weasley de t'en offrir une pour Noël. »

« Quoi ? Les Weasley. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je veux un biscuit. »

Harry s'approcha de Snape. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, effleurant tendrement son cou, s'attardant sur sa mâchoire. Il ouvrit un tiroir près d'eux et en sortit un paquet de sablés. Souriant, il tint la boîte en l'air, comme en signe de victoire.

« Voilà, », il eut un rictus en indiquant de la tête la boîte tremblante, « pourquoi je les garde ici. Chocolat ou framboise ? »

« Je ne veux pas de ceux-là. »

Il avait franchement l'air d'un enfant pourri gâté. Ron secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien lui trouver ?

Harry regarda Snape amusé. « Hein? »

« Je refuse d'être vaincu par une vulgaire poterie ! »

« D'aaaccord. » Il entoura Snape de ses bras, posant la tête sur son épaule. « Severus, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance pour ne rien détruire dans la cuisine que tu ne peux pas réparer ? Je dois aller voir les éditeurs. Et… »

Snape enfouit la main dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« La boîte est incassable. »

Snape souffla, et embrassa encore Harry. « Et pourquoi cela devrait-il m'intéresser, Potter ? »

« Parce que je vous connais, professeur. »

Dès que Harry transplana, Snape se mit à fourrager sous l'évier.

« Incassable, hmmm ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. » . Il émergea de sous l'évier, le sourire triomphant et nullement plaisant.

Ron eut un mouvement de recul. Un Snape balançant joyeusement un marteau était effrayant, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un enregistrement.

Il choisit une soucoupe et la plaça sur le plan de travail, tout en chantant God save the Queen dans sa barbe ; il chantait faux. Il foudroya la citrouille en porcelaine du regard. « Regarde et apprends, espèce de sucrière monstrueuse. »

Il fusilla la boîte du regard. En quelques coups de marteau bien placés il brisa la soucoupe en mille morceaux. _Reparo ! _

La boîte reçut son regard réservé à Londubat.

Le marteau s'élança de nouveau, et s'abattit encore sur la soucoupe, la mettant de nouveau en miettes.

Encore et encore.

Ron frissonna sous le regard démoniaque de Snape. Ce n'était pas un gloussement, si ? Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une blouse et des éclairs. Et peut-être un chat blanc.

Après la quatrième ou cinquième destruction, Ron avait cessé de compter, la boîte se mit à trembler.

Snape agita le marteau en direction de la citrouille en porcelaine avec un rictus. « À ton tour. »

Tremblant violemment, la boîte souleva prudemment ses feuilles. Elle affichait maintenant : « Professeur Snape voudrait-il un biscuit ? »

Dégoûté, Ron mit sur avance rapide. Putain de mangemort. Il avait sûrement intimidé les protections de la cuisine de Harry. Le bâtard. Ça devait être ça. Il devait menacer Harry et le forcer à lui obéir.

L'enregistrement avançait toujours. Snape lisant la Gazette, une tasse de thé oubliée refroidissant sur la table près de lui. Snape quittant la pièce pour entrer dans la salle de bains.

Ron changea d'abeille. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Snape déconne avec allez… le dentifrice de Harry. Les dentifrices pouvaient être sournois. On ne savait jamais quelle potion se cachait sous toute cette menthe.

L'image montrait maintenant Snape en train de tourner les robinets de la baignoire. Ron eut un rictus ; Georges lui devait cinq gallions. Dix s'il le surprenait en train de se laver les cheveux. Surprendre Snape à son bain biannuel. J'ai du bol.

Etrangement fasciné, Ron observa Snape couvrir le miroir d'une serviette avant de se déshabiller. Il avait de fines cicatrices sur le dos et les avant-bras, leur forme large et boursouflée suggérant qu'elles avaient été profondes un jour.

Il a un peu l'air d'une crevette décortiquée, sans ses robes. Ron ricana. Faut croire que les mangemorts n'y vont pas de main morte. Des gens bien plus respectables ont connu pire. Pauvres Londubat.

Pourtant quelque chose dans la forme des cicatrices lui semblait bizarrement familier. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Snape plia avec soin ses vêtements sur la chaise. Sa forme décharnée entra dans l'eau avec un soupir.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de flatteur dans l'apparence de Snape. Non, retire ça. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Des côtes proéminentes sous une peau pâle, presque imberbe, des jambes comme des bâtons. Son ventre, en contraste avec ses côtes saillantes et ses fesses tombantes, formait une petite brioche légèrement poilue. La seule chose de taille moyenne semblait être sa queue.

Ron ne cacha pas sa joie. Les grands nez et tout ça. Mon cul.

Snape se détendait dans l'eau chaude, ses cicatrices prenant une teinte rouge vif sous la chaleur.

Ron déglutit. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de cicatrices. Les griffes de loup-garou en avaient dessiné de pareilles sur la peau de Bill. Bill, dont les cauchemars réveillaient encore toute la maison. Ron rougit violemment. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours supposé que Snape était un tel connard avec Lupin parce que… parce que Snape était un connard. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il avait reçu plus d'une cicatrice lors de ce fameux épisode.

Ron tenta de chasser l'étrange malaise. Il mit sur avance rapide.

A suivre…

**A/N** : voilà, Ron commence à prendre conscience de certaines choses… pauvre Snape, il n'est pas épargné dans cettte fic,… enfin, on a traversé le pire, là…


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N : voici le chapitre 5. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout ! Merci à ma beta comme toujours. _

_Chapitre 5_

« Je veux te regarder », chuchota Snape.

Harry hocha la tête en gémissant, et se rallongea confortablement dans les oreillers.

Ron se détourna. Bien sûr, après avoir vécu dans le même dortoir pendant sept ans, il avait déjà vu accidentellement ce genre de choses, mais faire ça maintenant, semblait… mal.

Non, ce qu'il voulait voir c'était Snape. Son expression, son comportement.

Snape était assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, nu et menaçant. Le feu qui grondait derrière lui soulignait sa silhouette en rouge et or, le faisant ressembler à une créature de l'enfer. Ses mains agrippaient les accoudoirs, ses ongles jaunâtres s'enfonçant dans le cuir. Harry se tortillait dans les draps frais, ses mouvements et gémissements de plaisir contrastant avec le silence sinistre de Snape.

Ron changea d'abeille à temps pour voir Harry pincer ses tétons, se cambrant sous la torture de la délicieuse sensation, la queue dure, sombre et humide.

Repassant à l'abeille montrant Snape, Ron vit que le premier bouton de sa chemise avait été défait.

Donc, le pervers n'était pas de marbre, en fin de comptes.

Les gémissements se firent plus forts, entremêlés de soupirs passionnés. La lèvre inférieure de Snape se mit à trembler, sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. Ron vit une langue étonnamment rose sortir pour lécher des lèvres sèches et craquelées

Une petite goutte de sueur se forma sur le front terreux de Snape, descendit le long de sa joue creuse, pour s'écraser sur sa chemise blanche impeccablement amidonnée. Snape chuchotait des mots dans une respiration haletante; il semblait perdre le contrôle.

Ron monta le volume. Le bâtard n'avait pas intérêt à jeter un sort à Harry. Mais tout ce que Ron arrivait à comprendre, même avec le volume à fond, était : « Oh Harry, mon Harry, s'il te plaît. »

Déçu, Ron reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami. Il vit, moitié dégoûté, moitié fasciné, Harry se mouiller deux doigts, pour le mettre dans son…

Ron changea d'image. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Snape, pendant ce temps, semblait perdre lentement son contrôle. Une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa gorge, luisante dans la nuit ; sa tête penchée, soutenue seulement par le haut dossier de son fauteuil ; sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Il avait défait sa fermeture éclair d'une main, et l'avait glissée dans son pantalon pour se caresser au rythme des gémissements de Harry.

Le « Severus ! », passionné de Harry résonna contre les murs de pierre de la chambre, emportant Snape vers l'orgasme avec un grognement. Snape se cambra puis se détendit.

Haletant, il se mit péniblement sur ses pieds, et tituba jusqu'au lit.

Ron pouvait voir le sourire provoquant et plutôt satisfait de Harry, tandis que Snape s'allongeait à ses côtés. Harry le regardait comme si… comme s'il comptait pour lui. Une fois de plus Ron fut impressionné par les talents magiques de Harry lorsque celui-ci d'un petit mouvement de main enleva l'armure de vêtements de Snape pour les envoyer soigneusement pliés sur une chaise.

Snape prit Harry dans ses bras. Surpris, Ron constata qu'il ne se sentait plus vraiment révulsé. Son dégoût semblait s'être transformé en quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose comme … de la compréhension.

Mal à l'aise après une telle révélation, Ron décida qu'il en avait assez vu pour le moment et d'un accio fit venir une bièraubeurre.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle bièraubeurre et mit l'enregistrement sur avance rapide. Il les regarda en train de se retourner dans leur sommeil, et - Ron frémit - se faire des câlins. Harry avait aussi tendance à prendre la couverture.

Bien fait pour Snape. Ron le voyait frissonner dans l'air d'automne glacé, et souhaita qu'il attrape une pneumonie et meurt. Cela faciliterait les choses.

L'enregistrement continuait toujours. Ron vit Snape se glisser de nouveau sous les couvertures près de Harry, l'étreignant de force d'un bras anormalement blanchâtre. Snape ne ronflait pas ; il ne respirait même pas fort. Ron trouva ça étonnant étant donné la taille de ce nez.

L'aube commençait à poindre, les ombres bleues-noires devenant grises, quand Snape se mit à s'agiter furieusement dans le lit.

Le bâtard faisait un cauchemar. Ron remit l'enregistrement sur vitesse normale. « Je me demande à quel sujet ? »

Snape se dressa soudain avec un cri, encore dans les dernières vapeurs du cauchemar ; les yeux fous et hagards, fouillant l'obscurité. Il respirait par saccades.

Près de lui, Harry commença à s'éveiller

« Severus, ça va ? »

Snape s'assit au bord du lit, la tête enfouie dans les mains, distant, non réceptif ; toujours pris dans les restes du rêve. Harry se réveilla tout à fait.

« Severus ? » Il se rapprocha, posant une main hésitante sur son dos, le caressant doucement.

« Un cauchemar ? » Le corps voûté se balançait doucement, se recroquevillant encore plus. Harry eut l'air de prendre ça pour une confirmation. Ses doigts caressaient doucement les cheveux ternes de Snape, ébouriffés par le sommeil

« Severus, regarde-moi ! » Snape secoua la tête.

« Severus, s'il te plaît. » Harry couvrit prudemment les mains squelettiques de Snape, les retirant doucement de son visage. Il le laissa faire, l'air totalement perdu. Effrayé. Harry sortit du lit, emmenant Snape avec lui.

« Viens, je vais faire du thé. »

Ron les fixa. Snape pleurait.

A suivre

A/N : en espérant que ca vous a plu. pour ceux qui attendent HNH, ca prendra sûrement un peu de temps, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment. Soyez patients, svp…


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N : voici le chapitre 6. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, continuez surtout ! Merci à ma beta Peps42_

_Chapitre 6_

« Ça a coûté presque 50 gallions, Harry. » Snape ouvrit la porte violemment, et marcha d'un pas furieux jusqu'à la table.

« Je t'ai dit que je t'invitais. » La porte trembla sur ses gonds quand Harry la referma avec force.

Ron se demanda ce que la porte leur avait fait.

« M'inviter ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité. Il se trouve que j'ai un travail. Je peux payer ma part ! », Snape se débarrassa de sa cape qu'il drapa sur son bras comme un bouclier. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, loin de Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une question d'équité. C'était juste une addition, Severus. Juste une addition. » Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux avec irritation, repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste typiquement nerveux.

Snape se retourna brusquement, de la colère dans les yeux. « Cinquante gallions pour rien. »

Ron frémit. Cinquante gallions. Bordel, ça valait quasiment une semaine de salaire.

« Très bien. La prochaine fois on ira dans un restau moins cher. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas payer le 'Louis XIV'? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un cas social ? » Snape foudroyait Harry du regard, les lèvres pincées.

« Zut, Severus, tu parles comme Ron ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

Ron était d'accord.

« C'était juste un stupide dîner, Severus. » La voix était boudeuse.

« Stupide. Tu obtiens ce que tu veux, et ce que je veux est stupide. Comme toujours. » Snape avait jeté sa cape sur une chaise de la cuisine ; il avait les mains sur les hanches, le visage rouge de colère.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Quoi alors, cher sauveur ? Que voulais-tu faire ? Montrer ta célébrité et ta richesse ? »

« T'es vraiment qu'un con. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'on passe du bon temps. » Harry donna un coup de pied dans la chaise.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent pour passer du bon temps. »

Maintenant Harry criait, penché sur la table. « Pourquoi tout, absolument tout, doit être si compliqué avec toi ? Ça commence vraiment à me souler ! J'en ai ras-le-cul ! »Dans sa colère, la décharge de magie faisait trembler les fenêtres dans leur cadre.

Snape pâlit et se recroquevilla, son visage vidé de toute colère, de toute émotion. Il se retourna et s'éloigna de la table, regardant par la fenêtre, loin dans la nuit. « C'est ce que tu veux ? En finir ? »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Bien sûr ! Tu crois que j'ai envie que ça continue ? Tu es devenu fou ? »

Snape se raidit. Son visage était cendreux. Il prit son manteau et marcha vers la porte. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement, sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Je… je suppose donc… » Il déglutit. « Au revoir. »

« Quoi ? Non. Oh merde… » Harry releva les yeux vers Snape, déconcerté ; il perçut le changement d'expression, la compréhension se dessinant sur son visage. Il inspira profondément. Une fois, deux fois. « Severus, attends ! » Il s'approcha de Snape en hésitant. Snape s'écarta, mais Harry le suivit.

« Non, non, non. Je suis stupide. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Harry toucha doucement le dos raide de Snape, la voix tremblante d'émotion. « Je parlais de l'addition, pas de nous. Severus, s'il te plaît. Ça, nous, tout ça, ça vaut tout l'or du monde. »

Snape ne s'était pas retourné, mais il eut l'air de se détendre un peu, les doigts s'entremêlant avec ceux de Harry. « Harry, je… je… c'est tout nouveau. Les gens n'ont jamais… je ne sais pas comment gérer ça... je n'ai jamais été doué… »

Harry posa la tête sur le dos osseux de Snape. « Je sais, Severus, je sais. Moi non plus. »

Ron se surprit à compatir avec Snape. Il était bien placé pour savoir que l'approche décomplexée de Harry face à l'argent pouvait être dérangeante. Harry n'avait jamais pu le comprendre.

Il repensa à toutes les fois où l'argent avait été une source de désaccord entre eux. Avoir grandi pauvre ; les foutues robes d'occasion ; Harry recevant un balai haute gamme après l'autre juste parce qu'il existait ; toute cette injustice. Il soupira de frustration.

Désolé mec, mais pour cette fois, je suis avec le connard.

Snape était en train d'éditer le manuscrit sur la véranda, face au jardin. Une couverture sur les genoux, le protégeant du froid, son stylo grattant des commentaires dans le silence de la banlieue. De temps en temps ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, en suivant les nuages.

Ron eut un petit rire. Il était plutôt content que Harry ne lui ait jamais demandé de lire la chose.

Au moins il allait en vouloir à Snape quand il lui dirait que son style d'écriture était… pourri. Quoique, se dit Ron amèrement, quand on s'appelait Harry Potter, ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Café ? » Harry sortit de la cuisine sur la véranda et tendit une tasse fumante à Snape. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

« Mmh. »

« C'est si nul que ça ? » Harry souleva la couverture des genoux de Snape pour les y enrouler tous les deux. Snape passa un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

Toute cette vie commune failli faire vomir Ron.

« A part deux trois choses, c'est plutôt distrayant. »

« Je suis heureux que tu trouves les épreuves de mon enfance distrayantes », grogna Harry.

Le bras se faufila plus bas, autour de la taille de Harry, l'attirant plus près. « Pour ce qui est de la distraction, la version adulte est bien plus intéressante. »

Harry sourit et se rapprocha sous la couverture. « Ce que j'ai du supporter. »

Snape abandonna le livre et posa la tête sur celle de Harry. « Tu as toujours eu un léger complexe de Cendrillon. »

« J'attends juste mon prince charmant. J'attends toujours. »

Mon dieu, ses dents sont jaunes. Ron frémit en pensant à son haleine. Et pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner Harry. Tout ça était tellement tordu. Tellement mal. Ron frémit. Des cheveux aussi rances doivent sentir mauvais. L'idée de les toucher… l'idée que Harry touche Snape lui donnait la nausée.

La main de Snape glissait le long du dos de Harry. Ses lèvres caressaient son oreille ; le bout de sa langue sortit pour glisser à l'intérieur. Il murmurait des mots secrets qui firent rougir Harry, sa respiration se fit haletante, sa voix sensuelle. « Eh ! Ça chatouille ! Vilain professeur ! »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Snape. Il mordit le lobe de l'oreille de Harry. « Ne m'appelle pas professeur quand je fais ça. »

Harry s'agita sur son siège. « Tu es horrible ! » Harry suffoquait, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Harry gémit. « Oh mon Dieu, encore. »

« C'est 'mon Dieu' maintenant… » Snape lui donna un baiser ardent.

Harry lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Ca suffit ! Maintenant ! » Il repoussa la couverture pour enlever désespérément le pantalon de Snape, l'entortillant un peu au passage.

Il se débarrassa de ses baskets, son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes minces pour rester à ses pieds; les doigts de Snape toujours dans son cul. L'expression pleine de désir et d'impatience

Le cerveau de Ron se figea. Il savait qu'ils faisaient quelque chose là-dessous, mais ça… Comment on pouvait vouloir faire ça ? Et aimer ça ? Il continua à regarder, moitié horrifié, moitié fasciné.

Le léger « Harry », de Snape fut quasiment noyer dans le gémissement de Harry tandis qu'il venait.

Du sperme chaud coula sur ses mains, son pantalon et la véranda. Les hanches de Snape eurent, une, deux secousses et il se déversa profondément en Harry. Ses bras l'entouraient possessivement; tous deux haletaient.

« C'était… waw. »

Ron attendit la remarque cinglante sur les aptitudes verbales de Harry, mais elle ne vint jamais.

Snape se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille, enfouissant tendrement le visage dans son cou moite.

A suivre …

A/N : en espérant que ca vous a plu. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre. H NH arrive bientôt aussi


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N : voici le dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, l'auteur et moi sommes très touchées ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de la fin. _

_Chapitre 7_

Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! Ils y vont comme des lapins ! Ca suffit !

Même Lav et moi on n'en est pas à ce point. Bon. Peut-être. Il sourit. Elle venait demain pour un dîner-baise.

Harry poussa la porte de la hanche ; il portait un grand plateau.

Son pyjama écossais dangereusement bas sur les hanches, des traces de farine sur le peignoir et le visage.

« Pousse-toi. J'ai fait le petit-déjeuner ! »

« Hmpf. »

Snape se retourna et se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller. « Laisse-moi ! »

« Sev, oh mon petit Sev ! », roucoula Harry dans une voix suraigu. « Debout ! »

L'oreiller frappa le mur derrière lui.

« Eh ! Je t'ai fait le petit-déjeuner, espèce d'idiot ! »

Snape ouvrit les yeux en grommelant, cligna deux fois des yeux, et se poussa comme demandé pour faire de la place à Harry et son plateau.

« Mmm miam, les plats à emporté de vendredi. C'est quoi ? Des nouilles chinoises vieilles de deux jours avec un peu de chutney ? »

« Très drôle. J'ai fait du pain perdu. Il y a aussi des œufs brouillés, du capuccino et des framboises avec du yaourt. »

« Harry… »

« N'es-tu pas heureux de m'avoir ? Ton chef cuisinier personnel, tout-nu ? »

« Potter, tes compétences en cuisine se bornent à commander des plats à emporter. De plus… La voix douce de Dobby porte loin. »

Harry eut la grâce de rougir.

Ron secoua la tête. « Mon pote, on va devoir discuter sérieusement afin de t'apprendre à mentir sur la production de nourriture. Ou peut-être pas. Snape avait un QI légèrement plus élevé que Lavande, et connaissait plus de sorts. S'il le découvrait…

Snape glissa une main sous le peignoir de Harry. « Sinon, le coté tout-nu est assez alléchant »

Harry allait se rapprocher quand Snape le repoussa.

« Quoi ? »

Snape désigna la porte. « Elle nous regarde. Encore. » Il se baissa et chercha un chausson à tâtons.

La boîte à biscuits affichait : trop de travail rend Snape ronchon !

Le chausson atterrit sur l'encadrement de la porte. La boîte s'écarta en sifflotant.

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je trouve ça mignon ! »

« Harry. Elle nous regarde. »

« Et alors ? »

La main de Harry repartit sous la couverture et Snape grogna profondément. « Dans ce cas, donnons-lui quelque chose à regarder. »

Oubliée, la boîte se rapprocha. « Attrape-le, Don Juan ! »

Génial. Maintenant Snape avait un fan club. Un fan club pervers.

Ron arrêta l'enregistrement pour éviter d'avoir à les regarder une nouvelle fois.

Dobby avait fait le petit-déjeuner. Mince. Cet insupportable elfe était totalement dévoué à Harry. Aucune chance pour qu'il ait mit une potion d'amour dans la nourriture. Une théorie partie en fumée. Merde.

En tous cas les œufs avaient l'air bon.

Ron se demanda s'il pourrait se payer un elfe de maison. Est-ce que c'était de la mousse de lait sur le café? Et du pain perdu. Il adorait le pain perdu.

Est-ce que tous les cris d'Hermione valaient un capuccino?

Mince ces œufs avaient vraiment l'air bon.

Ron se leva et se réchauffa une pizza.

Il fusilla l'assiette du regard. Au diable son père et ses obsessions moldues. Trois fichus micro-ondes. Mais pas un lave-vaisselle. Oh non.

Il s'étira ; son dos craqua. La frustration se mêlait à la résignation. Il avait passé - il regarda sa montre - trois heures à les regarder et n'avait rien trouvé. Moins que rien trouvé. Ron foudroya le bloc-notes vide du regard et soupira.

Que disait Shacklebolt ? Si ça ressemble à un canard, marche comme un canard, et nage dans une marre, c'est probablement un canard.

Harry le canard bizarre. Il lui vint un mauvais jeu de mots sur l'obsession de Harry pour le vif d'or ; Ron gloussa pendant une minute. Pourquoi Snape entre tous, ça lui échappait toujours, mais Harry avait l'air d'aller bien.

Ron vérifia le globe. Il ne restait que quelques scènes qu'il n'avait pas encore visionnées. Il décida d'en finir et en choisit une au hasard.

Snape s'était endormi sur le sofa devant le feu, les pieds sur un canapé, un livre sur la poitrine. Il avait l'air fatigué même dans son sommeil.

La grande horloge sonna.

Harry releva la tête de son travail. Fatigué, il se frotta les yeux ; il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et son regard alla d'abord à l'horloge, puis au canapé. Faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit, il repoussa sa chaise, et alla jusqu'à Snape paisiblement endormi. Ron vit un sourire tendre se dessiner sur son visage. Il prit doucement le livre, sans oublier de marquer la page, et le posa sur la table basse.

Snape eut l'air de ne rien remarquer. Harry prit la couverture posée sur le fauteuil en cuir, et borda Snape ; il plaça un tendre baiser sur son front.

Snape ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés, désorienté, confiant. « Harry ? »

« Dors, mon amour. Je suis là. »

Ron arrêta l'enregistrement, l'impression plus que jamais de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas à lui de comprendre.

Il se sentait comme un con, mais il se dit qu'il le méritait probablement.

Il allait se dire qu'il en avait fini quand il remarqua un enregistrement où Harry avait l'air plus malheureux. Il était à genoux devant le feu ; il avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'un câlin, ou d'un verre.

Les flammes devinrent vertes.

« Severus ? Severus ? Tu es là ? » Harry était à genoux devant la cheminée, ses bras l'entourant dans un geste défensif.

« Harry ? As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Ça a intérêt à être important, j'ai un cours à donner à des petits cons demain matin. »

« Je l'ai dit à Hermione. »

« Harry ? »

« Je lui ai dit. Pour nous. Severus est-ce que tu peux venir ? S'il te plaît ? »

Ron s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

Harry l'avait d'abord dit à Hermione. Une part de Ron se sentait blessée. Une plus grande part criait : Je suis son meilleur ami.

Les flammes avalèrent la tête de Snape pour rejeter la silhouette titubante du maître des potions. Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever un peu de suie de ses robes avant que Harry ne se pende à son cou.

« J'en conclus qu'elle n'approuve pas. » Snape caressait doucement les cheveux de Harry.

Harry acquiesça.

« Bien, au moins il n'y a aucun risque pour que miss Granger se mette à nous tricoter des chaussettes, et j'utilise le mot chaussettes dans un sens très général. Estime-toi heureux tant que tu peux. »

« Severus ce n'est pas drôle. » Snape avait un sourire ironique ; Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Attends qu'elle commence à distribuer des pétitions pour le droit des gays. »

Ron gloussa. Snape l'avait bien cernée. Son activité au sein de la SALE s'était poursuivie après Poudlard et continuait à l'emmerder. Elle essayait toujours de lui faire porter ces stupides badges aux fêtes du ministère

Puis ça le frappa. Hermione était contre. Hermione ? Madame causes perdues. Madame la tolérante. Et d'après la réaction de Harry, ça avait du être la merde.

Ron y réfléchit quelques minutes puis son visage s'illumina d'un sourire cruel. Pour une fois, il pourrait être l'adulte. Le raisonnable.

Ça serait génial ! Il espérait juste que Harry allait bientôt lui dire.

Non pas qu'il allait enfoncer Hermione. Bon peut-être un peu.

Ron leva le poing. La vie était belle.

Fin

A/N : eh oui, Ron a pas mal évolué… Voilà une fin qui laisse place à l'imagination…

A/N2 : merci beaucoup pour m'avoir lue. Ce fut un plaisir de lire vos reviews et de traduire ce texte génial. Malgré toutes les expressions typiquement américaines, il passe finalement bien en français, ce qui est une bonne surprise.


End file.
